Extinction
by Yusei
Summary: Takes place during the 10th Anniversary Movie. 'Does something become extinct if it never lived? As the past is rewritten, the future disappears. While you fight for our sakes, we are disappearing. Will you too vanish and be rewritten' Oneshot.


**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Extinction**

by Yusei

_**Summary - **"Takes place during the 10th Anniversary Movie. 'Does something become extinct if it never lived? _As the past is rewritten, the future disappears. While you fight for our sakes, we are disappearing. Will you too vanish and be rewritten?' Oneshot_"._

_**Disclaimer – **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A/N – **This is just something I wrote before seeing the Movie; an attempt at something psychological while considering what the Signers and everyone left behind in the 5D's world could have experienced while Yusei left to fight Paradox. The point of view is intentionally vague, there is a reason behind it, so I'm curious to see just who people can see behind the words. The reason this is listed under the horror genre is because while thinking about this, I did feel frightened - but for the characters; it was something that hadn't crossed my mind before, but while dwelling on it, became terrifying, to consider being in the situation without any means of preventing it. I do apologise, however, if it feels like it drags on. Hope you enjoy, please read and review._

* * *

><p>-<span>EXTINCTION<span>-

Everything... everything is... disappearing...

Is there nothing to stop this?

The buildings that have been stretching towards the sky, invincible and majestic in their stance, are crumbling away to nothing; they are falling, further away from the sky, now grey without hope. We stood together here; the six of us, some time ago. I cannot be sure when exactly; how many minutes or hours or days have passed. As this world decays and dissolves from existence, I, too, will join it; I am dependent on this world. Funny, to think that soon, I may not exist, may have never breathed. I wonder... will you disappear with me? By hiding in the past, will you be safe from this?

I don't know anything, tell me, Yusei...

Judging by the slow erosion of this world, I take it that man's plan is working, tearing apart fabrics of the past so that the future can be disowned completely. Why is there someone who wishes for our deaths like this? Is the future just a curse in his eyes? The thing that we fought for? It's still a difficult concept to grasp that this city built up from ruin and mundane society could one day be nothing more than a shrine to welcome in the demon that plots to end the entire world, taking out dependent man with it. Strange to think that Godwin worked so hard to deter us from fulfilling what he claimed fate would want – saving the world only for the demonic cycle of apocalypse to begin again, turning until 5000 more years past. I guess fate decided it wanted to play another game with the world.

How long until it wins this game and takes us all with it?

They say 'keep fighting'. They say 'keep fighting'.

Immense monitors across the city, once advertising the advancements of the world and the perfect specimens of mankind, now flash with terror, screaming roars from the demonic dragon we once called an ally as it tears apart the world before ours; for some reason, something that happened decades ago is airing now, the destruction of Venice by a creature most people claim they would recognise. You can't truly recognise the tainted. Perhaps the world understands that this is a recent development grafted into history and understands this event hasn't always happened.

But that's silly; the world doesn't feel. Right?

Before you left, you told us to take care, you told us to look after one another. Huh? Of course… I'm talking to you, right? Even if you're not standing directly in front of me, I can speak like you are, perhaps my words will transcend time and follow you, and perhaps you'll hear us as we vanish. I should really check on the others then; the four whom we bonded with, you and I. We came from all different walks of life, joined together under one banner, you opened my eyes and my heart; I don't know what more I can say other than thank you. But these are words of the dying; we aren't dying, we're simply vanishing. They're different; at least, they sound different.

I'm looking at where the roofs of towers used to be; there're sinking into the bottom of my vision as I do so. I imagine the Tops is in a similar state. You were born there, weren't you? It's strange that your life stretched across Satellite and then we spent so much time in that very place. We've grown a lot since we first met, haven't we? It feels so long ago, maybe it has been...

I'm forgetting many things now, but I still stand here, waiting for you to appear and smile and say everything's going to be alright; for the sky to brighten and the sun to shine, the monitors to return to normal and Stardust to shed the black mask it wears. Without you, this world is falling apart. Yusei... are you actually human? You have an awfully crucial purpose for an ordinary human.

Everything is disappearing. Into the darkness. How do we stop this? I hate being powerless; it's not right to rely on you constantly. You claim it's to get Stardust back, but I don't believe that's entirely your motive – you're trying to clear your name. They said before that you were cursed, didn't they? They said you were a living and breathing monument to the disaster that struck eighteen years ago. And you always bought it.

Don't listen to lies. They become distorted in your head, melding with the truth until two voices speaking at the same time merge and you become lost between them. What's reality and what's false? Since when did I become philosophical? I suppose it happens when you face the end. But this isn't just my end, but the end of everything. Everything that never was and never will be again. Not unless you tear apart the new reality. Can a human achieve such a feat? Are you strong enough, Yusei?

I can see it now; when you realise that we no longer live, when we breathe our last. You'll tense up, eyes wide and face pale, an icy dagger will strike through your heart, your mouth hanging open with horror; I've seen your terrified looks before; you try to hide them and fail so easily. Your mask isn't as strong as Paradox's; it never has been. You're not alone, you need to remember that; we're still here… for now… Or will you be vanishing with us?

Everything's becoming a blur. Am I the monster? The fraud? The child? I can't tell myself apart from the others; we're becoming one in this strange dissolution. I'd never admit it through words, but I'm scared; I don't understand what's happening and how long I have, why my mind is disintegrating into dribble. It terrifies me to think that I'm deteriorating just like everything around us. I'm scared. I feel like a weak child.

I'll turn away now, look for a glimmer of hope; something that can prove to me that you're still out there fighting for us. If the city cries with the horrendous screams of your suffering partner, then shouldn't it be able to reveal to us how you're doing… where you are? The ground trembles in uncertain fear; the only thing is certain is that this world is vanishing; everyone is scared, running for their lives like it matters. But I know better. I know you. You wouldn't run, I won't run, the others won't run. We're waiting here for you to come back.

Waiting… while we disappear. Will you come back in time? Or will you be forever trapped elsewhere, disappearing or otherwise?

It's strange to think that we've known each other for so long and now we're much further apart than two people could be; will we drift apart if I vanish and have to be reborn; you will be the same, but I could be someone else completely, wearing my face and my name, but a new soul entirely encased in this body. I'd like to think that if we have to be rebuilt from the ruins of this existence, I can possess the same soul; I can feel it inside of me, squirming, trying to keep a hold on this form, vying to cling to this incomplete life. There's so many years we're supposed to share, so many that we're supposed to build upon, to watch our world evolve further and grow old in it, surrounded by people we care about. We're supposed to feel alive, know our hearts are beating to their greatest pleasure.

We've never truly lived, have we…?

It's been a long time. Have we known each other months or years?

Satellite has been a tough place to grow up in, but Neo-Domino is equally as cruel, for other reasons. That's the way around they go I believe, I may easily be mistaken. It's like a disease eating away at me; it terrifies me. I'm scared… I don't want to die. I don't want to disappear into nothing and scare you. I want to be standing here when you appear, but I can't guarantee our faces will ever find each other again. There isn't any guarantee that you'll come to this world once you're done in the past, maybe you'll end up in another that's identical.

It's strange, but the buildings look distorted, like a copy is splitting from them; everything's growing a double. My eyes fall to my hand, there're more fingers than there should be - I'm falling apart. Even though my soul and will are determined to keep me together, waiting for you, I can't fight fate, it's hopeless. Maybe there will be a glimmer of hope somewhere, I only hope you succeed in your goal and live a happy life should you find an identical world. We can meet again, in another wor-

I'm scared. I don't want to die. I don't want to disappear into nothing and scare you.

My mind's scattered; I'm sounding like a machine on the fritz, jumping back and forward. It's like I can hear static every so often. It- it's happening, isn't it? I'm dying, I'm vanishing. I'm losing myself… I don't want this to happen. _I don't want this! _Isn't there anything I can do? Have I become this powerless?

A voice squeaks out from the underlying buzzing, it sounds like a voice. There they are; I watch them over my shoulder, the other four, standing anxiously, wearing fearful faces or trying their best to seem stern. We're all equally afraid, but no-one will confess; we want to see strong for one another, to be a support. But there are thick streams of particles streaming from buildings and abandoned cars around us. No-one is here to watch calmly, no-one will be here in a matter of time.

Before you left, you told us to take care, you told us to look after one another. Did I say that already? I can't remember… I can't remember anything. Even details about our lives are hiding in shadows. Who am I? Who are you? Yusei, huh, sounds like a nice name, certainly unique. The people behind me are disappearing, their bodies dissolving, there are parts of them I can see through, they smile hollowly, ignoring their states, one looks panicked, the one beside her smiles, trying to assure the fearful. They understand, just like me. We're all fading; their memories are no doubt failing, they're forgetting who each other are, why they're here, their own names and lives. It's sad to think this is the way we're going to leave life; the world itself may dissolve, or just strip itself of the society we've lived in. Could it end up like a lifeless ball of rock floating in space, pointless like its brothers? Nothingness just as us while the last of our lives come and pass.

Static becomes buzzing and then deafening silence, then returns to static or buzzing in a crazed sequence of random tones. I'm breaking down; there're two of those gathered behind me, drifting apart. The same happens with the buildings. This is truly terrifying, because we know what's happening, other people don't; I'm not entirely sure that makes them lucky, though - they panic, but we prepare. It sounds like a privilege to understand what most people don't, but right now, it feels like a curse. My right arm itches, there's this strange feeling coming from it… is that a glow from underneath my skin? It's a strange pattern, though I'm sure I know it, it's got to serve a purpose. Heh, I'm beginning to wonder if I'm making any sense, or maybe this is insensible drabbling. Who am I leaving this message for? The message that will never escape reality…

Does something become extinct if it never lived?

Why is my world falling apart like this? Why do I feel this horrendous throbbing in my chest? My heart… it feels like it's crying, desperate to escape and breathe on its own. So I place a fist over it, as though that would calm it down. My eyes focus ahead along the road ahead where the last of people disappear into golden glimmers of light, drifting like victims caught in a storm. There, someone waits, strangely bright for the dim world around me. I'm not quite sure who he is; a man or a boy, dark hair spiked in an unusual style, his dark clothes showing evidence of a rough time. He turns his head, smiling over his shoulder at me; then his features become clear, gentle blue eyes, a yellow pattern running down his cheek, scratches and bruises across him.

I don't know that person. But could he be the one I'm talking to?

Is he you? The name comes to me…

Fudo… Yusei…

Maybe that name means something to me, but I will never be certain. Does the one responsible for this disaster also wish to disappear? Does he hate life that much? They're all pointless questions I ask despite the fact that there is no-one to answer; no-one with the knowledge or the time. Again, I peer over my shoulder, finding the final features of the group behind; false smiles, tearful eyes, waving threads of hair. They're on the brink of evaporating, perhaps forever. And I will join them. Most of my body has faded too.

So… I guess I'll entrust the remainder of this doomed world to you. I'll entrust you with the power to save the dying and unborn. Still he - you, maybe, stand there, smiling back at me as though to say everything will be alright. Like you're saying everyone will be back, or trying to lure me into a false peace as I leave you. Whatever it is, I'd like to think you're a good person. Please be someone I can place my trust in; I feel as though I know you.

Regardless, I've no power left to fight with. The last thing I'll see will be you as I close my eyes, ensuring the last thing I see is your face. Within seconds, I'm gone. Did I already disappear or am I still waiting? Not even being erased is clear, but I can't bring myself to open my eyes and find out the answer. The world is gone, you are gone. No… we're the ones that are gone.

So fight for us. Undo this injustice, because no-one else exists who has the power, there's no-one else who will remember this era or us. Act as a beacon of hope and courage in this era, succeed in restoring us…

I… I need you…

To…

Forgive me…

Live on; whatever world, if any, you return to. Even without us, you must live for yourself and stop fighting for others rather than yourself. But, if you can, save us… Yusei…


End file.
